weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Potamos
Potamos is the fourth main devil that was sent by Queen Raindevila. Her first appearance is episode 29 of the anime and volume 4 of the manga. In the second special, she becomes the fifth love angel Potamos. She is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in the Japanese dub and Jenny Larson in the English dub. Appearance and Personality Potamos has light purple hair who wears a pink/red outfit with a yellow bottom, two blue spheres, red gloves, reddish-black spheres covering her ears, and black leggings with green high heels. She is very cheery unlike other devils, and says “You Know” as a common catchphrase throughout the series. Anime Potamos first appears in episode 29, who meets Takuro Amano and introduces herself as the devil from the water akuma tribe sent by Queen Raindevila. During the episode, Potamos is revealed to have a crush on the devil Igneous despite much of his dislike towards her. She is ordered by Igneous to find out the identities of the love angels with Takuro. Later on, Potamos accuses Igneous of becoming soft befriending Takuro, who sends a devil to attack Takuro. After Igneous is purified by the love angels, Potamos finds out he losed his evilness, and ends up stabbing, then killing him. This makes Potamos sad, but cheers up almost instantly. Potamos is then to take on Igneous’s role and find the Saint Something Four as directed by Raindevila. To blend in with the human world, Potamos disguises as the human girl Hiromi Kawanami. Soon after introducing herself, she falls in love with Yousuke Fuuma, who secretly makes Momoko Hanasaki jealous. Despite her new found love, Yousuke rejects Potamos’s feelings multiple times and is seen mostly talking to Momoko, making her furious. In response to this, Potamos will transform back into her devil form and usually either attack other people, try to lure Yousuke to love her, or even attack him by summoning devils or by herself. In episode 38, Potamos tries to make Yousuke fall for her and hints at marriage, making him uncomfortable. Yousuke soon reveals he likes someone else, which makes Potamos furious. Potamos then reveals her devil identity to the angels and makes Yousuke faints with her evil energy, causing the school to turn to darkness. Potamos takes Yousuke away and tries to escape from the love angels while attacking them. While Potamos at first thought the three devil women were sent by Raindevila to help her, they confront her and tell her that she has failed the queen, forming the vortex of destruction. Potamos shows her true love feelings for Yousuke and how she wants to marry him in her tribe, causing the three devils to tell her that she is just like Igneous who became soft. While attempting to kill a emotional Potamos, Peach appears and tells her to let a Yousuke go to no avail. The four love angels use the power of the Saint Something Four to turn the school back to normal and defeating the devil women. After telling Potamos to let Yousuke go, Potamos attacks the love angels, sacrIficing her own life by using all of her energy. Peach saves Potamos by using the Saint Crystal, purifying her and making her fly away. Potamos realizes that Igneous had found the feeling of love inside of him. At nighttime, Potamos, now a pure human, apologizes to Yousuke that she hasn’t been treating him right and tells him he has to go, giving him a goodbye kiss and leaving. As the girls watch from afar, talking out her new life as a human, Potamos finds a man similar to Igneous and walks off. Trivia * The name Potamos means river or stream in Greek Category:Devils Category:Females